wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jellystone!
Jellystone! is an upcoming American animated television series created by C. H. Greenblatt, known for creating Cartoon Network's Chowder and Nickelodeon's Harvey Beaks, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, based on characters from Hanna-Barbera. The series features Hanna-Barbera characters including Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and a host of others living in the town of Jellystone — where they can't help but make trouble for one another. Characters Main Characters *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Cindy Bear (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Ranger John Smith (voiced by J.P. Karliak) *Huckleberry Hound (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Snagglepuss (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (voiced by Bob Bergen and Neil Kaplan) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Tom Kenny) *Yakky Doodle (voiced by Steve Blum) *Top Cat (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Benny the Ball (voiced by Chris Edgerly) *Officer Dibble (voiced by Bill Lobley) *Atom Ant (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Michael McDonald and Eric Bauza) *Mildew Wolf (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Jabberjaw (voiced by Frank Welker) *Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) Supporting Characters *Ruff and Reddy (voiced by Eric Bauza and Mr. Lawrence) *Squiddly Diddly (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Magilla Gorilla (Voiced by Richard Epcar) *The Hillbilly Bears (Voiced by Jim Cummings, Susanne Blakeslee, Jill Talley and Dee Bradley Baker) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (voiced by Jess Harnell and Jeff Bergman) *Snooper and Blabber (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Lara Jill Miller) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (voiced by Bob Bergen and Billy West) *Peter Potamus and So-So (voiced by Chris Edgerly and Bob Bergen) *Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook and Fancy-Fancy (voiced by Jason Harris Katz, Benjamin Diskin and Jess Harnell) *Hardy Har Har (voiced by Jill Talley) *Hong Kong Phooey (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Touché Turtle (voiced by Bob Bergen) *The Hair Bear Bunch (voiced by Jeff Bergman, Kevin Michael Richardson and Eric Bauza) *Wally Gator (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse (voiced by Daran Norris and Dee Bradley Baker) *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke and Eric Bauza) Voice Cast *Eric Bauza - Ruff, Bubi Bear, Wally Gator, Sneezly Seal and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Jeff Bergman - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Morocco Mole, Mildew Wolf and Hair Bear *Bob Bergen - Augie Doggie, So-So Monkey, Pixie and Dixie, Touché Turtle and Atom Ant *Susanne Blakeslee - Cindy Bear and Maw Rugg *Steve Blum - Yakky Doodle *Dee Bradley Baker - Shag Rugg and Mushmouse *Jim Cummings - Paw Rugg, Captain Caveman and Snagglepuss *Benjamin Diskin - Spook *Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball and Peter Potamus *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla *Bill Fagerbakke - Breezly Bruin *Jess Harnell - Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly and Fancy-Fancy *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *J.P. Karliak - Ranger John Smith *Jason Harris Katz - Choo-Choo and Brain *Tom Kenny - Baba Looey and Top Cat *Maurice LaMarche - Quick Draw McGraw *Mr. Lawrence - Reddy *Phil LaMarr - Hong Kong Phooey *Lara Jill Miller - Blabber Mouse *Daran Norris - Punkin' Puss *Kevin Michael Richardson - Square Bear *Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf *Rob Paulsen - Super Snooper *Jill Talley - Floral Rugg and Hardy Har Har *Frank Welker - Jabberjaw *Billy West - Mr. Jinks References #'^' Porter, Rick (October 29, 2019). "'Looney Tunes' Update, Hanna-Barbera Series Set at HBO Max". The Hollywood Reporter. External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt11198220/ Jellystone] on IMDb Category:Television shows Category:2020's Category:2020 Category:HBO Max